


not rocket science

by id0ntknwo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Steca brotp, implied bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id0ntknwo/pseuds/id0ntknwo
Summary: it's not like stacie was intentionally failing her world history class -- it was all beca's idea anyway. and trust her, beca 'i-don't-have-feelings' mitchell was the last person she wanted some advice on this, but it was also working, so what's the harm, right?in the end they all had something to gain from it
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	not rocket science

**Author's Note:**

> staubrey with a side of cechloe and idiots desperately in love with their captains steca brotp.
> 
> i miss them all sm

Stacie had learned, early in life, that standing around and waiting for something to come her way was not the way to live - if she wanted something, she had to work to get it. She saw from her parents (both successful in their respective fields) that hard work always gets her where and what she wants. Sure it didn't hurt that was smoking hot, drop dead gorgeous, and charming, but she tries not to rely on that much especially if it concerned something she was really passionate about.

Case and point: when she was seven and wanted a pet dog, Stacie made a full blown presentation, with time tables, charts, and binders and all that about how she would take care of the dog and how responsible she can be. It impressed her parents at how meticulous Stacie had been (she was the daughter of a biology professor and a lawyer after all) that a week later, the Conrads household now had a Jack Russel Terrier puppy, appropriately named: Alphonse or Al (after her favorite anime character because yes, she loves anime), running around with their daughter.

Stacie's go-getter attitude had landed her plenty opportunities for herself, in all aspects of her life. Most of the time, they were for the good of her life, but sometimes it does bring more than what she can handle (like that time she almost got arrested - but that's a story for another time).

The point here is that if Stacie wants something she'll try anything to get it.

Even failing her world history class, albeit unintentionally, just to get Aubrey to tutor her.

This was all Beca's fault.

Stacie's not entirely sure when and how she ended up pining for their blonde captain (because God knows the last person she pined for was the Romanian exchange student when she was in middle school and that turned out to be a bust cause he already had a boyfriend back home), but there was something about her uptight, by-the-books, assertive, punctuality that just caught Stacie's attention.

So really, she's at a loss here.

* * *

It's been 3 months since she joined the Bellas and Stacie still could not figure out how to get the attention of their captain.

Beca had better luck getting the attention of their captain and the short brunette is really that last person she'd want advice from especially when it comes to emotions, Stacie was really grasping at straws here.

"What's up with you, dude?"

Stacie's upper body was slumped on the kitchen island of their Bella house; books, notebooks, and pens scattered around her.

"Hey, Becs," she groaned not even bothering to look from her position which she's been at for the last fifteen minutes or so.

"Wait," Beca stopped in her tracks, hand halfway reaching inside the refrigerator. "How'd you get in? Chloe still has a class, did Aubrey let you in?

"Aubrey's still in class, too. Chloe gave me a key to the house."

"This house is gonna get robbed one day, if she keeps on giving other people house keys." the smaller brunette murmured in disapproval. "Chloe's just too good sometimes,"

This made Stacie snort, finally looking up to look at Beca. "You think so, Beca?"

"Yeah, she is. For all I know Chloe's actually a fucking angel- it's like she can do nothing wrong! She's so smart and funny and nice and- I just- is she even real?"

Yeah, Beca's got it bad for Chloe. Though, Stacie thinks they're equally in love with each other, she's sure Chloe would try and give Beca the stars if Beca asked for it.

See what she means? How could she even think of asking for some advice from the DJ, when she herself could not acknowledge her own feelings from their redhead captain. Aubrey may be dense, but Beca was on a whole different, much higher level of being dense.

The taller brunette held off her laughter. It's not like she's any better with Aubrey.

"Alright, Becs, keep it in your pants."

"What?"

This outright made Stacie laugh. Beca Mitchell is hopeless.

Although, maybe she is too.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway?"

She shrugged. "Studying."

Beca smirked. "Yeah, and how's that working out for you? Did the marble tell you any secrets about World War I?"

She glared at the other girl. Look, it's not her fault that they had practice before and after her World History classes every Thursday, which meant she really could not focus on whatever the hell trivia Mr. Alvarez had to tell them.

That's why she's here busting her ass off because she can't afford to fall behind class just because she mostly spends them daydreaming about practice and whether or not Aubrey would pay special attention to her that day. Stacie's still smart as fuck so that's not really the problem - the problem is that no matter what she does, she could not focus on any of her readings because her mind is only plagued with their blonde captain!

"Wait, are you actually having trouble with this class?" Beca asked, a little incredulously. The DJ knew how smart Stacie was, after all they shared Introduction to Philosophy and Math 101 together.

"N-no. I'm just... no, of course not!"

"Okay, then what's up? This is just for your World History class right? Mr. Alvarez doesn't even give extremely difficult mid-term exams- what?" Beca innocently gave her a look. "I took his class, and I may not be a genius like you but I am street smart, Kimmy Jin gave me a few of her notes from last year... okay, so I stole some of Kimmy Jin's note, so what? I still passed."

Stacie groaned. Even Beca did better than her in this class.

What was she to do?

"Do you still have those notes?" She's desperate okay?

"Uh, well, I can try looking for it..." which really translated into I probably already lost or threw them away. "What's up with you, anyway? Studying doesn't excite you anymore or something?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

"Chlo? Stace?"

The two brunettes turned towards the entrance of the house to see their blonde captain walk in. "Oh, Beca, you're here, too..." there was obvious disdain in her tone, like she still can't believe the small brunette was a Bella (which probably was the case).

"Sure am," Beca quipped with sarcasm.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned to her. "Hey, Stacie,"

"Oh, hey captain," she squeaked out. Her fellow brunette didn't fail to notice the slight change in her demeanor, who gave her a grin - it seemed Beca had caught on to her.

Stacie glared at her, giving her a warning look.

Who'd have thought that someone like Beca would be the first to know about her harboring a crush to their captain.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca started. The blonde looked over the small brunette questioningly. "You're pretty good at history, right?"

The blonde's brows furrowed, half-offended that the small brunette even had to ask that (although, at this point, it's pretty much a safe bet that Aubrey will take offense with anything that Beca says).

"Yeah, why? Wait, are you flunking your subjects? I swear to the aca-gods you hobbit, if you jeopardize the Bellas because of your grades-" Aubrey stopped short when Beca shook her head and smirked, pointing at Stacie. The DJ masked the snort she emitted when she saw how Aubrey's features visibly softened upon turning back to the taller brunette.

Stacie on the other hand was resisting the urge to go over and smack Beca at the head.

"Oh... hey, what's up? Who's giving you a hard time? Napoleon?" the blonde walked up next to her, a hand settling on her back, making her tense for a quick second.

"Nerd." Beca coughed, trying not to laugh out loud at how completely oblivious both of them are about each other's feelings (which was something coming from Beca 'I-don't-have-feelings' Mitchell).

This time Stacie did not hold back and flipped off Beca.

"Oh, no Bree, it's nothing, really," she turned back to their captain and stammered out, playing with the clicker of her pen. She can feel her palms start to get sweaty.

Stacie is so gonna kill that little hobbit later.

That is, if she ever comes out of this embarrassment alive.

"None sense," Aubrey took a seat next to her. "Come on, show me where you are in your timeline and then we'll go from there."

Beca gave her two thumbs up before slyly slipping out of the kitchen.

Seriously how was it that she's the one who ended up getting help from Beca?

"Oh um..." her brain was barely functioning as Aubrey's sweet orange-y scent overwhelmed her senses. "French-" kiss? Her mind filled in. Thank the aca-gods she still could filter out of her words. "The French Revolution. There's uh, just so much going on..."

"Maybe we can make visual aids for you or like cue cards- oh, maybe even a power point- so you can remember all the important stuff that happened. I can help you with that, too,"

Stacie never knew she can be turned on so much by just the mere mention of visual aids and power points. Or maybe she just sees everything that Aubrey says or does extremely hot. Just imagining Aubrey giving her a personal lecture in one of Barden's classroom's, in a pencil skirt and tight white button up blouse complete with glasses was enough to fluster her further.

When the blonde had pulled her hair up in a messy bun as they sorted out her notes, Stacie was sure it she was going to burst into flames. She's not exactly sure how she will survive this afternoon with Aubrey's neck exposed to her like that.

"Right, well I took Mr. Alvarez's class before too and his exams are mostly about the prominent figures, obviously the events though not so much the dates, so there's that. It's mostly about who or what caused an event to happen, what was the aftermath and what lesson or personal insight you got..." Stacie just nodded as Aubrey rambled on with her tips.

And God, Stacie is in so much trouble.

* * *

So, maybe Beca didn't do so bad being her somewhat wing woman (despite getting embarrassed about the fact that she was somewhat failing her World History class - it was general subject for goodness sake!).

And her study sessions with Aubrey had been doing the trick; she knew she's fully prepared for their mid-terms that was quickly coming up.

"Ready?" Aubrey's gentle tone brought her out of her musing (which may or may not include the blonde).

"Uh, y-yeah... where did we last stop again?"

"Industrial Revolution. Marx will definitely come up in Mr. Alvarez's test, he's fascinated with his Manifesto or something, so we should probably go over that again before we move on to the 20th century."

Well, at least she knew a little bit of that from her Introduction to Philosophy class.

"Right..."

She was bust taking out her pens when suddenly, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Stacie tensed, she felt her back stiffen as the blonde placed a hand on her forehead.

"You seem a little out of it? Have you eaten lunch?"

Come to think of it... "Well, I had classes since this noon, and I just- yeah, I kind of forgot about that," was her sheepish reply. Aubrey didn't need to know that she quickly came to the Bella house because she wanted to see her.

"What? Stacie, it's almost three in the afternoon!"

Before the brunette could argue further, the captain was already up on her seat from the kitchen island and walking to the fridge. "You can't skip meals!"

"Bree, it's fine, I can just get something when I head back to my dorm,"

But the blonde was having none of it, already pulling out ingredients from the fridge. "No. We're not studying any further until you eat something. I'm making you a sandwich right now and you're going to eat it."

Again, this probably shouldn't turn her on, but it does. She's too far gone, Stacie realized as she watched Aubrey spread mayonnaise on one side of the bread and did not complain about it.

She hated mayonnaise.

"See it doesn't even take a long time to make yourself some food," Aubrey placed the ham and turkey club sandwich in front of her. "Now, eat up."

"Bree, you didn't ha-"

There's that signature Aubrey Posen look again, but somehow it looked softer; it was still authoritative but in a caring, urging kind of way. It made her stomach flip and her words caught in her throat.

The sandwich tasted pretty good, too.

Stacie is definitely screwed.

She tried to focus on their lesson for the day as much as she can, but it was almost impossible to do so since she's sitting way too close to Aubrey. There had been far too many times that Stacie caught herself just staring at the blonde, but she couldn't help herself; she honestly wants to slam her head at the table for being so head over heels for their captain, and if she's being honest, Stacie has never liked someone, of any gender, as much as she has with Aubrey. It's new and thrilling, but also a little frightening.

"Stace?"

"Hmm?"

Suddenly she's drowning sky blue eyes. It's beautiful and wonderful, but a little frightening and alarming at the same time. Stacie almost lost all self control right then and there; she badly wanted to just lean forward and kiss the blonde, but she's still not sure about how the blonde would react to that.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Do you wanna go out?"

"What?"

"What?" Uh oh.

Just let her die or be swallowed by the ground, honestly, Stacie is not sure how she managed to get rid of her filter like that. But she couldn't really take that back now, so fuck it.

"I- yeah, um, would you like to go out? With me?" she added. She wasn't taking risks, in case Aubrey might misinterpret it.

The blonde blinked a couple of times, trying to process what was happening. "Did you just- are you asking me out on a... date?"

Stacie bit her lip. This was it. Now or never.

"Yes. I mean, you don't have to if you don't- like it's totally fine if you're not interested or something..."

Aubrey flashed her a playful smile, one that Stacie has never seen before. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"I'm what?"

"You didn't have to pretend to fail your World History class to get my attention, Stace. You could've just asked me out if you wanted to,"

"You- wait, are you saying yes or what?" The brunette was dumbfounded. That was an understatement, if you ask her because really, what was happening? In all her life, this was probably only the third time that Stacie Conrad was speechless, unable to have a witty response.

The Bella captain turned to her. "I will, yes. But... only if you pass your mid-terms this week," Aubrey gave her a wink.

Stacie swore she just had a heart attack.

Her lips unconsciously formed a Cheshire like grin, now that she's recovered from her initial shock that the Aubrey Posen was actually flirting with her.

"Okay," Stacie grinned, "You better think of the best reward because I'm going to ace that test, Posen." then she winked, leaning closer to her.

"We'll see,"

Needless to say, Stacie aced that mid-term exams. Literally, she got a hundred percent rate on the exam.

* * *

They were lounging in the living room, spring break would be a few days away so they spent as much time together as they could before the new semester comes in because Stacie knew Aubrey would be very busy with her graduation coming up.

Then in comes Chloe with one of her shit eating grin, that Aubrey knew entailed nothing good.

"You guys, I'm so happy for you two!" the redhead squealed. "I always knew you'd get together at some point- or well, at least hook up,"

"Oh we hooked up, red- ow," Stacie chuckled, pouting at her girlfriend.

"Behave," Aubrey warned before turning to her best friend. "What's up, Chlo?"

"Nothing's up..." she can tell her best friend was suppressing the urge to smile, biting the inside of her cheek. "Just you know..."

The straight-forward gaze the blonde gave the redhead made her cave right away (and though completely uncalled for and definitely untimely, Stacie had to admit that was hot).

"Come on, Chlo, spill."

"Alright, alright. So you know how Stacie flunked her History class so that you'll tutor her and eventually get into your pants-?"

"Hey, I didn't purposely fail, alright," Stacie protested.

"Language, Chlo."

Stacie snorted. "Really babe? You draw the line about me trying to get into your pants?"

"Get to the point, Chloe."

Stacie recognized the slight anxiousness growing in her girlfriend's tone.

"Chlo..." she gave the redhead a meaningful look, sure that the best friend has also noticed it.

"Alright, so I've decided to stay for another year..." Chloe tentatively said, biting her lip. "It's a little inconvenient, but I kinda butchered my Russian Lit. class, so yeah... there's that,"

You can literally hear a pin drop once Chloe stopped talking. Stacie didn't quite know how to handle the situation, neither can Chloe. The blonde just remained still in her seat, eyebrows furrowing a couple of times, but she said nothing.

"Babe... are you- hey, Bree, you kinda have to react if you don't want Chloe to have a heart attack," Stacie snapped her hands in front of her.

Aubrey frowned again. "I don't- is this a prank, Chlo?"

The redhead mulled over it. "I don't think so, although it is funny that I got the idea from Stacie," she seemed to be taking this in stride way too easily.

"Red, what the fu-"

"Stace, language,"

Stacie chuckled. "Right, sorry. For the record, I didn't purposely fail World History, I just happen to be thinking or more important events in my life."

"Awe, that's cute." Chloe cooed. "Still thanks for the idea, now I can spend more time with Bec-" she seemed to have caught herself. "With the Bellas."

Aubrey sighed, yeah her best friend is definitely head over heels for that hobbit. "Well, what's done is done. I wish you would have told me your plan to do this,"

"Sorry, I know you love sticking to your plan, especially with graduating on time," Chloe said, "I didn't want to ruin that,"

"Thanks, Chlo. And I know the Bellas mean a lot to you, so I'll support you in anyway I can once the new academic year comes."

The redhead beamed, relieved that her best friend was not as upset as she thought she would be. "Thanks, Bree. Alright, well, I'll leave you two to it, please don't have sex on the couch. I'm having dinner with Beca, I haven't told her yet."

"Can't promise you anything, red,"

"Stacie!"

Chloe gave them a hug before heading out.

"You owe me, red!" Stacie then turned to her girlfriend. "You good? That was kinda big news,"

The blonde shook her head. "Just a little shocked, I know Chloe's really a spontaneous person, but this is bordering on the extremes,"

"Well... I'm sure Chlo's thought this out. You know it takes a lot to actually fail a class purposely,"

"Mhmm... and you'd know a lot about that, don't you?" she tutted, "This is all your fault, you know,"

Stacie's eyes widened. She knows her girlfriend is joking, but she felt like she still had to make her point about it. "Hold on, n-no it's not. Technically it's Beca's because one, she's the one who gave me the idea, and two she's probably also the reason why Chloe wanted to stay another year." she's not one to throw friends under the bus, but these were facts.

"You're lucky I like you," Aubrey turned to her, poking her cheek.

The brunette leaned in to peck her on the lips. "Chlo only said we can't do it on the couch- how sturdy is this coffee table?"

Aubrey just laughed her response.

**Author's Note:**

> ending was kinda meh, but this was still fun to write. 
> 
> stay safe, wash your hands and only go outside if it's absolutely necessary. i hope this help in your quarantine. :)


End file.
